


After The Call

by greetingsanddefiance



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Give Paige a break, Hospitals, Post-Episode: s07e01 The Further Adventures, Pre-Episode: s07e02 Gutshot, Soft and sad, Tommy Gregson better get well, We don't deserve Virginia Madsen but we got her anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greetingsanddefiance/pseuds/greetingsanddefiance
Summary: Paige's point of view, the first night.





	After The Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eadreytheiptscray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/gifts).



> First work for this fandom! Paige is tied with Kitty for my favorite minor character in this show and this basically wrote itself. (and pretty quickly at that. If you spot an error, holler.) 
> 
> Dedicated to eadrey-the-iptscray for endless convos about these characters and more. <3

Paige Gregson’s neck aches with a tension almost entirely unrelated to her multiple sclerosis as she hurries into her husband’s room in the ICU as fast as her wheelchair lets her.

He looks almost translucent in the fluorescent light. It doesn’t flatter Marcus Bell either.

As Paige enters, Marcus looks up and hurries to pull a chair out of her way.

“Thank you,” she says softly. They both know she’s not talking about the chair.

“I’m so sorry, Paige,” he says in return. He looks shellshocked and hollow, and the tiny part of her that isn’t numb or screaming takes a moment to wonder if he’s lost weight recently or if it’s just exhaustion and the lighting making him look gaunt.

“I promise we’ll get the bastards who did this.”

She can’t find anything to say, but she nods.

“If there’s anything I can do, let me know, okay?”

She nods again and chokes out a thank you. Marcus wraps his arm around her shoulders and gives her a gentle squeeze. Then he takes a long look at his friend’s comatose form, lets out a breath, and leaves.

 

Paige takes a moment to breathe before focusing on her husband’s still form. She wheels herself closer and takes his hand in both of hers.

“Oh, Tommy,” she whispers. “You wonderful, kind, brave man. You just can’t stop giving, can you? You won’t stop until everyone in this city is safe or you die trying to make it so. God, please don’t let it be time for that.”

Paige bows her head over the hand she’s clasping, the tears trickling soundlessly down her cheeks. “Oh, Tommy, my heart.”

She pauses, taking a steadying breath. “Do you know how long I’ve loved you? How long I’ve known? It’s been you since you found out about my diagnosis and refused to let me push you away. It’s been you since you gave me this ring in your office. It’s been you since you married me that very weekend. It’s been you, every moment since you looked at me across the lobby of the 11th five years ago and smiled.”

Steadying breath in. “Tommy. I can’t do this without you. I can’t do this alone. Don’t go.” Her breath hitches in a proper sob. “Please.”

 

An hour later, her stepdaughter finds her there. Hannah takes it in — her father comatose, the woman he loves and who she’s come to adore as well with her cheek resting on the bed beside him, fast asleep, but clutching his hand like she alone can keep him here. She takes off her coat and then the sweater underneath it, wrapping the latter around her stepmother’s shoulders. Hannah kisses her father’s forehead and takes a seat next to the bed.

When Paige wakes, her neck is even more sore, and she finds her stepdaughter’s sweater still around her shoulders. Hannah isn’t there, but there’s a note on the bed with Paige’s name on it.

_Paige — They wouldn’t let both of us stay. I’ll be back in the morning with some food and a change of clothes for you. Look after him for me. Love, Hannah._

“I’ll do that,” Paige says softly. "That much, I can."

**Author's Note:**

> God I love these two.


End file.
